


Knife VS Sheath

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Aloy has returned to a bandit camp unsure if she is really there for the killing or if it is because she knows Nil will surely be nearby. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	1. First Try

Writer's Note: These two are one of my favorite new couples that I feel can come from the HZD universe. I hope to write about other pair ups in the future. Feel free to leave me suggestions and feedback. I hope you enjoy!

(Scene, Bandit Camp, Night)

After taking down the group of bandits that had been swarming the area, Nil can't extinguish the adrenaline burning hot in his veins as he looks at the fiery, red headed, goddess standing before him. Atop the lookout tower, the wind blows softy against her, causing her hair to dance at her shoulders. Even in the moonlight it shines as if her hair is the sun itself, looking down on him. How he longs to feel its silky touch between his fingers. Though she stands so close, it is as if she might as well be standing on a mountain top, for he can not reach out and grab her without the threat of being swatted in the head by her spear.

"Well, once again, thank you for all your... help... Nil," Aloy says in a harsh tone as she climbs down from the tower, "But once again, I must take my leave."

As she begins to walk away, the welling inside Nil's chest becomes too much for him to bare and he calls out to her, "Aloy wait, please!"

She stops in her tracks surprised by his sudden cry. She slowly looks over her shoulder to see him reaching his arm out to her. Her brow is fierce as she remains at the ready to strike at any moment.

"What is it Nil?" She asks annoyed.

"Please, can you not run off so quickly? Can't we just celebrate our victory together, even for a moment?"

His eyes become soft. His face is no longer recognizable to her. Usually he is so expressionless, it chills her to the bones, but now with his brow slightly tilted, it is enough for her to realize that he is begging for her to stay. If she is to say no, she is not sure what he might do. He is a loner after all and a person can only stand being alone out in the woods for so long before possibly beginning to snap. At first she thought that he may have snapped already, but something in his eyes at this moment is telling her otherwise. Maybe she herself has snapped for even considering sticking around. Curious as to why he has chosen to reach out to her of all people, she turns to face him.

"Alright. I guess I can spare a moment," she sighs.

She plunges her spear into the soil to give her fingers some much needed stretches. Nil approaches her with a satisfied grin spread across his face as if he knows he has manipulated her into staying. He once again is the Nil she recognizes. At first she doesn't think anything of him coming closer but then he seems to get unusually close. Closer than any man has ever been to her in her entire life. Not sure how to respond to his body language, she just looks up at him as he towers over her.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" She asks in a concerned tone.

She finds it hard to look into his gray eyes as he stares down at her with such a look of lust that is so obvious across his face. She blushes and moves her eyes away from him. He admires how much cutter she looks with pink cheeks.

He leans his lips down to her left ear and whispers softly, "I don't think I need to ask you anything. You know what I want, Aloy."

He moves to wrap his arms around her. She places her dainty hands upon his chest, causing his heart to skip a beat at her touch. Unfortunately for him, it is only to push herself away from him. She takes a few steps back, then crosses her hands over her chest as if she has suddenly just became very cold.

"Nil, I'm sorry but I don't think this... us... can work. We're two very different people and at the same time we barley even know each other."

She closes her eyes tightly ashamed of her own words, knowing that she desperately wants nothing more but to hold someone close in her arms. To feel their warmth. Never in her life did she picture that person being someone like Nil. He is too headstrong and only out to do things for himself. Everything about him screamed to her that he is nothing but trouble. She is not even sure she can trust any of the words that have escaped his lips. Suddenly thinking about his lips, she opens her eyes to look at him. As her eyes look to his mouth, she can't help but lick her own lips slightly, realizing she is almost drooling.

He stands with one hand at his side and the other with his fingers massaging his brow as if he is in pain, thinking hard on something. She flows the line of his fingers down to where his soft lips lie. So small and pink, she just wants to press them against her own. Shaking the lust from her head she looks away from him again.

"You know, I really don't understand you Aloy. You would rather wonder this land alone then to even give me a chance to be your partner. Now I don't want to scare you away or anything but in all honesty, if I wanted to do something to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

He waits patiently for her to build up the courage to look at him once again. She lifts her head, swallows hard, as a single tear escapes her right eye, and falls over her cheek. She lowers her hands to her sides, balling up her fists, and looks him deep in the eyes.

"It's not me who I'm scared will get hurt," as hard as she tries to keep from doing so, her words still become tight as she tries to announce them.

He suddenly realizes why she has been so quick to turn him away, "Aloy, I didn't realize you had lost someone..."

She cuts him off, "Just don't okay? Don't!" The tears she has been so hard to fight back begin to fall like waterfalls from her eyes. She tries to wipe them away quickly and keep her composure. "Maybe everyone is right. Maybe... I'm cursed and it's because of that reason you should just stay away," she yells.

She grabs her spear and turns away from him. As she begins to leave he quickly catches up to her and takes her by the hand, stopping her.

"Aloy, I can't just let you walk away after saying something like that." He sighs finding it hard to know what to say to her. He moves to be in front of her then takes her chin into his forefingers to motion for her to look at him. "Look... you're not a curse. Alright? You're not! I know we don't know each other but you can at least believe me when I tell you, that back when I was a soldier I saw a lot of evil out there. Horrible, rotten, unforgiving worms who bury themselves deep into the lives of the innocent only to stick around and fester. After being surrounded by it for so long you can start to sense it. But when I look at you... Aloy... all I see... is awe."

Aloy is in shock by his words. Never has anyone shown such admiration for her before. If that is really how he truly feels then she desperately wants to keep him close.

"Do you really believe that?" She asks not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"I do and I want to prove it to you... by enrapturing you."

Aloy becomes captivated by his words. He leans himself in closer to her. Their lips almost caressing. They can feel each others hot breath inside their mouths.

"Won't you let me do that for you?" He continues as he closes his eyes. He leans in to close the gap between their lips. "Even if your attraction for me is only just pretend."

She takes hold of the hair on the back of his neck stopping him from getting any closer. He opens his eyes saddened that he has not gotten the satisfaction of feeling her lips against his. She looks deep into his eyes.

"Nil, I don't have to pretend."

A smiles spreads over her face and his soon follows as he leans in once again to kiss her but again she grips to keep his lips just out of reach of hers. Wanting to tease him while also just as eager as he is, she sicks out her tongue and licks the tip of his upper lip gently. He licks the moisture away enticing him even further having only gotten the slightest taste. She then takes her tongue and plunges it deeply into his mouth. Their hearts flutter and their heads spin so hard it puts them both in a daze. The sensation of wet muscle caressing one another is almost unreal. They both take in a deep breath simultaneously as the kiss gives them the opposite effect they expected. Thinking the kiss would satisfy their lust, instead it heightens it ten fold. Like an animal in heat, Nil grasps hold of Aloy never wanting to let her go. Afraid he might loose his balance at any moment, be presses his fingers hard into her buttocks not only to keep his balance, but to ensure she can't run away. His other hand rests behind her neck, just above her hair line, feeling its soft texture while also keeping her face locked with his.

She is every bit as soft as he dreamed she would be. Every inch of her skin is like a new area of land just waiting to be discovered. The scent of her drives his instincts wild. She smells like flowers but also with a hint of metal. He doesn't even mind the fact that she is covered in blood from their battle with the bandits. Just the very idea of her being his is driving him madder than years of isolation in Sunstone Rock ever could.

Aloy is thinking the same things about him. His hard muscles pulsing with desire for her is a sensation she never knew existed before now. Her whole life has been based on survival. Romance, love, sex, they were things she never before needed in her life. Until now. The scent of his sweat is strong. She can tell he is holding himself together with all the willpower he can muster. She rubs the moisture from his brow into his hairline with her thumb, feeling his locks slide between her fingers. Goosebumps find their way through her hand, down her chest, stomach, and into the area between her thighs. What is this feeling? She asks herself. Not needing to actually understand, she just doesn't want the feeling to ever stop.

They make out for what feels like hours. Their breathing is exhausted and heavy when Aloy finds her grip and realizes they need to calm themselves. She pushes herself away from Nil who still tries to keep a firm grip on her, keeping her in place against his lips while still sucking on her tongue.. She begins to press her hands against his chest firmly as she struggles to speak with him blocking her airways.

"Nil... Nil stop. Stop."

She takes in a gasp of air as soon as he listens his grip on her, trying to slow down her heartbeat.

"What's wrong my goddess?" He asks still clenching her close.

She pauses for a moment, "Goddess?" She giggles, "I like that. But seriously we need to get our heads back in the game. This is no place, dare I say, for a goddess, to be... enraptured. As you called it."

Nil takes a look around then slowly releases his grip, "You're right. I know the perfect place we can go. Follow."

Aloy takes hold of her spear with her right hand as Nil takes her by the left and leads her into the woods. As they run though the trees she can't help but check out his ass as he runs just in front of her, pulling her along. She can see every muscle travel up from his legs into it, causing it to flex over and over again. So firm she imagines what it might feel like between her teeth.

The place they finally stop running is a small cottage, on top of a hill, over looking the large, grassy, mountainside where all of Mother's glory can be seen. Aloy stands unable to fully take in the grand sight of it all. Never before has she seen the entirety of her homeland from the outside. Even though it seems so big towering over the mountainside, she also realizes how small it is compared the the rest of the world. They toss their weapons to the ground no longer feeling the need to grip them.

She is quiet for the longest moment then finally speaks,"Oh Nil, it's breathtaking."

He steps up next to her and takes her by the left hand. As she looks out on the world, his eyes stay focused on her. "I thought you might like it. Growing up here, I never saw All Mother as anything special. Just another tribe with people to possibly fight with or against in battle, but now that I know it was your home, I can see just how mystical it really is."

"You grew up here?" She looks back on the cottage to gather how small it is compared to her own home.

"Yes, almost sixteen years of my life until I was drafted."

"Were you happy here?"

"Happy as any naive child could be I suppose. My family and I did a lot of hunting. My brothers always like to come up with challenges to see who was better and faster at gathering meat for the family to share. I found it amusing at the time but once I got drafted I realized there is no better hunt than that of man. Then when I realized just how big and corrupt the world is, I could never see myself living in a place like this anymore."

"Not even if you had someone to share it with?" Aloy turns to face him.

A look of curiosity washes over his face. "Well I don't know. Maybe if the right person could show me a reason to live in such a place." He takes her other hand into his own, then lifts them to his lips, kisses them both gently.

She blushes. "Nil I'm not..."

"Shh... It's okay. Let's not think about that now. Let's just focus on this moment."

He places one hand behind her head and the other behind her legs as he lifts her off her feet to lie her down in the tall blood grass. As he stands over her he removes his headdress and tosses it away. He then removes his vest and does the same with it. Aloy looks up at his chiseled body wanting to nibble her tongue all over it. His muscles shine in the light of the rising sun as it casts a dark shade of red over them. With his headdress removed she can see he has short black hair that stands out from his tan skin. She also can't help but like the fact that without it he doesn't seem as intimidating as he once did. It makes her feel more equal to him rather than him being so much bigger and taller than her. She decides to copy him and tosses hers to the grass as well. The last thing he strips off himself is his weapon belt before slowly crawling over her. As his reaches her face they give each other a long lustful kiss. Just as passionate as the first yet somehow the setting makes all the difference. There's no worry of eyes being cast over them. Just the sounds of nature saying hello to the morning sun. Some moans escape their throats and it sets off the butterflies inside their stomachs. Twisting and turning in a way never felt by either of them before.

Preparing to take the next step, Nil brushes his fingers through Aloy's hair, "Are you sure you're ready to do this? I mean, I don't want to make you feel like you have to do something that you don't want to do."

"Are you saying you've changed your mind about us becoming partners/?" She tries to hold a serious face but breaks it with a laugh.

He copies her gesture, "I guess I didn't put the two options together."

Aloy holds the back of his head, running her fingers though his hair. She puts a serious look on her face again.

"Nil, make me a woman," she begs.

Nil had a feeling she was a virgin but to hear her say those words out loud are still a shock to him, "You mean to say, you've never... not even once?"

She shakes her head in response.

"It would be an honor, my goddess."

Desperate for another kiss, Aloy puckers her lips but instead he shifts himself to be lower to her waist and lifts up the bottom of her shirt. He leans in and kisses her navel which makes Aloy ready to die of embarrassment. Never before has she felt the hands of another person moving over her body and with such vigor. So many conflicting instincts wash over her. She isn't comfortable with another person seeing her bare skin but at the same time wants him to massage her all over. As he slides his left hand up her midsection to her chest, she closes her eyes to better enjoy the sensation.

He quietly pulls a small blade from the inner-lining of his boot while still distracting her with his fingers. He positions his legs over her hips, straddling her while also pinning her down. He slips the blade horizontally between the hard wires of her top and her soft skin. He then lifts the knife upward, snapping the wire with ease. Aloy opens her eyes, shocked and afraid at the noise that just filled the air. As she sits up to look to Nil for comfort her fear grows greater as she sees him holding the blade up to his lips hushing her. With all her instincts screaming at her not to trust him she squints her eyes shut and allows him to continue. She lets out tiny whimpers each time he slips the blade under another wire of her top and snaps it in half. Then another, then another until he is able to lift her top off her chest along with her armor.

Now bare breasted in the morning air, she falls on her back to the grass. Somehow her tiny boobs still manage to bounce in place. Nil looks down at her with admiration and notices the chill air has caused her nipples to shrink down to tiny pink dots on her chest. She takes each breast into her hands not only to cover them but to warm them.

"Allow me," he says while smirking.

Nil leans down over her. With the blade still wielded in his hand, he lifts high over his head then plunges it into the ground next to them. Aloy calms herself feeling much better now that he is no longer carrying a weapon. He slowly places his hands over hers. She is hesitant at first to allow him to pull her hands away but then freely lifts them above her head exposing herself to him. He wraps his lips over her right nipple while sliding his right hand down her arm to her left breast, massaging it tenderly. As he licks and nibbles it between his teeth he admires the soft noises coming from Aloy's mouth as she tries to fight back the overwhelming sensation building between her thighs.

"It's alright my goddess. Let it all out," he whispers to comfort her then goes back to nibbling her breast.

She moans out of breath, "Nil, it's too much. I'm not sure I can take it."

"Do you want me to stop?" He positions himself to face her once again.

"I don't know. I just feel like, my heart is going to leap out of my chest."

"If you need a moment we can take things slow. We have plenty of time. There is no one around for miles."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin the mood."

"Shhh... like I said. We have all the time in the world. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Just lay with me for a moment. Please."

He snuggles in the grass next to her. She turns to face him but then can't help but to notice the large bulge creating a mountain on the front of his pants.

"Nil, it that your..?"

"Indeed it is. But don't worry. It's not going anywhere."

She is silent for a moment as she continues to look at it with heavy breath.

"I want to see it," she says eventually.

"All right," he complies by swiftly removing his waistband.

As the cloth falls from his crotch, his cock springs up into the sunlight. It is long and strong like a spear sharp and ready to strike. Nil wraps his fingers over it, rubbing it gently. Just enough to keep the pain of lust from becoming too intense for him. Aloy studies his fingers as she watches him pleasure himself ever so softly. She copies his movements by wrapping her fingers around the shaft and begins slowly moving her hand up and down. He removes his own fingers and leans back, moaning as she continues to study and learn about his body.

"This is amazing. You're so hard and yet silky to the touch at the same time. But how can such a big thing fit inside... you know?" She looks over at him with concern over her brow.

"Very easily. As I've said, you have nothing to fear from me. Just lay back and let me show you the path to a whole new world."

She does as he asks as he sets himself at her feet then slides his fingers into her waistband. Slowly he removes everything from her lower half, tossing her gear to meet with his own. Now feeling totally vulnerable, Aloy holds one arm over her breasts while covering her vagina with the other. He takes her hand covering her lower half and slowly pulls it to the side. He can tell already that she keeps herself groomed. Not quite hairless. Just enough length for him to know for sure that she is of age. He then takes hold of her knees and massages his hands in-between them until she willingly spreads them apart revealing herself to him. He then takes his cock into his hand and rests the head of it over her vaginal opening then slips it in-between her lips.

Aloy cries out to stop him, "Nil! Is it going to hurt?"

"Only for a moment. Then I promise you, there will be nothing but bliss."

He positions himself on top of her once again. As cock tries to make its way deeper inside her, Aloy gradually opens her legs wider and wider. The pressure is nothing like she has ever felt before and in such a strange new place. Nil gives her another quick kiss before bracing himself to lower his knees.

"Alright, get ready for it."

He slips his knees out from under him and in one swift motion he finds himself all the way inside her without any resistance. Surprised by this, he realizes her hymen must be already broken. Even though she confessed that she is a virgin. In light of this he realizes he forced himself in harder than he needed to. He looks to her face as she winces in discomfort but not pain. He decides to joke with her.

"So I take it you still find your fair share of mounts in the wild?" He chuckles.

Aloy opens her eyes and tries to shake away the discomfort on her face.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying... it was a joke. Just a dumb joke because your hymen... never mind. Anyway how are you feeling?"

She winces again. "Okay I guess. I can't really feel much of anything but pressure at the moment. My legs feel as if they have become weak."

"Don't worry. That's normal."

"You've done this a few times haven't you?" Aloy says in a sly voice.

Nil chuckles, "No, nothing like this. You could say this is a first for me too." He raises his eye brows to her as if he just said something impressive.

"So then, how are you feeling?" She snaps back.

"Like you said, a lot of pressure not much else. Except for the warmth of course which is very nice."

Aloy moans at the feeling of his cock twitching inside her, sending blood rushing through his shaft once again.

"So are you okay for me to move?"

"I think so. You know, for a guy who loves killing people, you sure are being awfully gentle with me."

"Well don't praise me too much. I do love watching you flinch."

Nil lifts his hips from his knees causing his shaft to caress the inner walls of her vagina. The sensation is so welcoming it causes the head of his cock to quiver with anticipation. Wanting so badly to just plow into her over and over but this moment is not just for himself. He has to keep reminding himself that he is doing this for her also. Wanting her first time to be perfect.

Aloy's face winces again but this time she lets out a soft moan at the same time. The base of his cock massages her clitoris as he slips himself in and out of her opening slowly. She can feel the head spreading her inner walls as his shaft makes its way deeper and deeper inside her with each passing. She tries her best to relax her pelvic muscles so that the pressure can be less sever, but with her body not being use to the foreign object being forced inside it, she finds it impossible to relax herself completely. With each thrust she finds herself enjoying the feeling more and more until she feels as if she can pass out from all the endorphins rushing into her head. Her once soft moans become very audible as they echo down the hill side.

"Oh yes! Nil, it feels so good. Nil! Nil!"

The sound of her calling out his name is almost too much for him to bare but he forces himself to hold out even for a moment longer as he can feel her insides quivering, being so close to climax. Unsure if he should pull out, he leans in close to her and whispers in her ear.

"Aloy, do you want me to finish inside?"

At first her pleasure is so great it is hard for her to fully understand what he is asking. In this grass nest were the only other thing she can see is the sky, it is as if she has fallen into a whole different reality. All she wants to do is cry out yes but at the same time she is unsure what that could mean. Would she scare him off making him think that she wants to pin him down with a family? And what about herself? Was she ready to carry on being a warrior while also carrying a baby inside her womb? These were all things she has never before considered in her life and this was not the moment that she wanted to focus on such questions. She decides to let him make the decision.

"I'm fine with it if you are," she responds.

He gives her a smile then places his hands over her hips to hold them firmly in place as he quickens his pace. The tender feel of her butt cheeks is even more amazing to him now that he is able to grab it with no cloth hindering his grip. He feels her walls tighten around his cock as she lifts her butt to take him even deeper inside. He looks to her face and realizes she has her eyes tightly shut with her mouth open wide as she takes in every breath heavily. He wants to witness it. The height of her pleasure as it fills the color of her eyes.

"Look at me Aloy," he demands.

She does as he asks then he holds his stance as they both climax long and hard. He watches her intensively as the hazel in her eyes becomes even clearer as she does her best to keep her gaze on him. He wants to remember this moment forever. The moment he first showed his goddess what paradise means. After a few long breaths he loosens his grip on her allowing her body to fall to the grass. As she does so, his cock slips out of her and a trail of semen drips from his cock to her vaginal lips before joining the grass under them. Nil takes his place at her side once again and kisses her forehead lovingly as she fights to catch her breath.

"Nil, that was incredible," she gasps.

"Indeed it was. I like to be a man of my word. I was surprised when you didn't tell me to pull out, but also exhilarated." He wraps his arm around her and gives her a big grin while looking deep into her eyes.

A jolt of fear enters Aloy's throat. "I'm not sure what to say to that. Please don't feel like you're obligated to become my husband now or anything."

"Are you saying you would never consider it?"

"No... I mean... I don't..."

"It's okay Aloy. This was your first time. It's only natural to feel conflicted."

"It's not that," she sighs frustrated not sure of how to make him understand. "Look, I understand if this was just a one time thing for you. With the way I have treated you, I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to stick around. But I want you to know that I wouldn't totally hate the idea either."

"So, does this mean we're official partners now?" He chuckles.

"If that is what you want to call it, then sure," she replies.

He cups his hand over her cheek and pulls her in close.

"Hey, hey. We'll be called lovers, how does that sound?"

"I'd like that, very much."

"Me too."

He gives her a tender kiss then they continue to lie on the hill in each others arms until the sun fully rises over the mountainside.


	2. Second Try

(Scene, Outskirts of Meridian, Day, One Month Later)

The battle between Aloy and Hades has finally come to a close. Most of Meridian lies in ruin and Aloy stands on the western bridge watching as gray smoke fills the clouds as the last of the fire is extinguished. A tear slips from her eye then she turns away from the city while quickly wiping it away. She swallows hard and makes her way across the bridge. At the other end she is surprised to find Nil waiting for her.

"Aloy, you're alright! I've been waiting for you. I'm so glad," his smile is wide showing off his premolars.

She does her best to contain her excitement. She does not want to let him find out that other than her mission of self discovery, he has been the only person she can't seem get out of her mind. She fears that if he ever finds out about all the nights she has longed for his touch and instead had to try satisfying herself, that he might get the idea that he has some kind of control over her. She wants to remain her own woman and there for takes in a deep breath to calm herself.

"Nil, really? You were expecting me to come out of the city to this exact bridge? How did you know I would be coming out this way?"

"Because I followed you of course. I couldn't let my partner wonder off unattended, again. I was right there when you defeated Hades and ended the war. You just couldn't see past all the people who were admiring you."

"I'm sorry Nil. You should have been standing next to me at that moment but instead I stood alone."

"Not at all. It suited you. As for me, all that attention would have just put me out in the open. I prefer sticking to the shadows."

"Well, as long as you're okay with things then..."

He reaches out his right hand to her. She takes it into her own and he begins to lead her down the dirt path.

"So tell me, did you find what it was you were looking for?"

"I did, there is so much I need to tell everyone but I feel like it would be best if I just show what lies inside All-Mother. It's like stepping into a whole different world. The metal world as The Nora always called it but that makes it sound dead, when it is very much alive. There is so much I don't even understand. My focus was only to find out who I am, where I came from, and how I was born."

"How you were born. You mean you didn't discover who your mother was?"

She halts there walk and turns to him. She takes both of his hands into hers and looks him in the eyes. "Nil, I feel like... you deserve to know this and I am not sure if it will change your attraction to me, but here it goes. I don't have a mother... or a father. I was... created... from a machine."

Nil's eyes become dark as he tries to make any sense out of her words. "I don't understand. How can a machine give birth to a human?"

"Well it didn't exactly give birth. It was like an egg and inside it it had the ingredients to make me. He kept me safe and alive until I was big enough to be let out then it left me in front of the door inside All-Mother." She looks at him with concern for the longest moment waiting for him to respond.

He shakes his head. "Wow, what you are saying sounds almost like you are from another planet or something. I just can't imagine there would ever be such a thing in our world."

"That is why I think it is best just to show everyone. There is so much we can learn from the Old Ones. We just need to be given the chance."

"Then, I look forward to seeing it with you. For now, I want to show you something."

He leads her off the path and into the forest. Knowing the area well from her travels, Aloy wonders what Nil could have to show her in the middle of the forest where there is nothing around for miles. A lot of dirty thought begin to rush through her head with the idea of no one else being around and she bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling with anticipation. They burst through the trees and Aloy finds herself standing before a small waterfall. Up river is only about two feet higher than Nil not counting for his large headdress. It falls into a small pool of water that is only about a foot deep then continues down hill. Nil leaves her side and runs to the edge of the water pool to present it to her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He hollers.

She laughs, "A waterfall? That is what you wanted to show me?"

"Of course. I find it to be a perfect place for us. The long stream set on it's path with laws and order until suddenly the laws are interrupted." As he talks he begins to remove his armor and clothing, tossing them to the rocks beside the pool. Aloy's heart jumps up into her throat as she watches his every move, admiring every flex of his muscles as they glimmer with sweat as he stands in the sunlight. "As the water scrambles to find new meaning, chaos takes over.." Now fully naked he steps into the shallow pool and makes his way towards the cascading water. "...until finally the water finds it's place among the stream once again." he steps into the waterfall allowing it to drench him entirely. Aloy can hardly hold herself back from him as she steps up to the edge of the pool staring at him. "It is in between order and chaos that I hope the two of us may join." He holds his arms out to her waiting for her to embrace him. She looks up and down his body biting her lip once again as she watches the water slide from his head, down to his cock, then into the pool.

Aloy quickly undresses herself and steps into the pool along side him. As the water washes over her, Nil runs his fingers through her hair and feels its texture go from dry and ruff to wet and soft. He brushes her cheek gently, closing his eyes for a moment to better take in the fact that once again she is in his grasp. They wrap their arms around each other. Nil feels her breasts press against his abdomen. Even under the cold water he can feel her warmth. He slides his fingers over her buttocks squeezing them ruffly. This causes Aloy to let out a soft moan which is exactly what he wants.

Unable to restrain themselves any further, they kiss hard. Their tongues battle one another with neither one wanting to back down. After a long moment Aloy allows Nil's to over come hers and takes him deep into her mouth. She sucks on it until she can no longer hold her breath, releasing him. He pulls back from her and gives her a large grin.

As Nil holds her hips against him she can feel his cock becoming harder with each pulse. Unable to look down at it she instead look up at him. His deep eyes seem as if they have the power to hypnotize her. As if nothing he could say could ever drive her away. She massages her hands over his chest allowing the water to fall between her fingers. His body is such a temptation. No mater how hard she tries to tell herself that he is just a man her instincts fight her. She slides her hands up over his neck to his jawline to feel the gruffness of his facial hair. The entire time Nil just keeps giving her that hypnotizing grin.

"Nil, I want to ask you something but I'm afraid of what your response will be." She slides her hands down to his shoulders fearing that this might be their last moments together.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you before you will believe me, you have nothing to fear from me," he responds.

"The last time we were together... you said to me that we would be called lovers."

"Yeah?" He leans into her and places his forehead against hers.

"I just want to ask, do you... love me?"

He lifts his head away from hers and lets out a sigh. "What does love got to do with anything? I want to share myself with you. Isn't that enough?"

She looks away from him. "I suppose so. I'm sorry. It was a dumb question." Tears run from her eyes but are quickly washed away.

Nil wraps his fingers around her neck to turn her back towards him. "Hey hey, I was kidding." He places his forehead against hers again. "You are my goddess and I worship you."

Aloy's heart flutters with joy as she shoves her mouth into his once again. Feeling her whole body quiver he knows now is the time to take her. He lifts her up by her buttocks until her pelvis is in line with his. He feels her vaginal lips slide across his shaft to the head of his cock. In one swift motion he places himself in front of her opening then allows gravity to take over as he slides all the way inside her. She wraps her legs tightly around him and uses his shoulders for support. Having full control over their movement, Nil lifts her up just enough for her lips to slide across his shaft only to allow her to fall and take him in entirely. She lets out soft moans as he repeats this movement over and over with ease.

Aloy rubs her fingers over his arms each time he lifts her up feeling all his muscles twitch and bulge. Her pussy is on fire as her clitoris rubs against his base and she feels the head sliding all the way up to her uterus where he quickly removes himself only to do it all over again. She takes him into her mouth as the water streams down their eyes and cheeks.

She pulls back from him while moaning, "Don't stop! Fuck me! Just like that! Oh yeah! I'm so close!"

Nil does as his goddess commands of him and does his best to keep his pace. He feels her walls tighten over his cock as she begins to grid harder and harder against him. She tightens her grip with her legs and digs her fingers into his shoulders. Wanting to be even closer to her, Nil takes her breast into his mouth and sucks on her hard, cold nipple. He slips his hands further around her buttocks so that his fingers can massage the inner-lining of her thighs.

This sends Aloy over the edge. "Oh yes! Nil, you're making me cum. I'm gonna cum," she moans loudly.

He releases himself into her and holds her buttocks as close to himself as possible as the pulses of his cock fill her. He stands with all his muscles tense for a moment while Aloy continues to grind against him. Her toes point hard as she reaches her climax. The lust that has been burning a hole her soul since the last time is finally satiated, at least for the moment. Mouth wide she breathes heavy while still letting out soft moans. Nil bends his knees to allow himself to fall backward into the pool with Aloy still wrapped around him.

Aloy laughs as their bodies cause the water in the pool to splash high over them until everything around them settles and becomes quiet. Only the gentle sound of the waterfall can be heard. As they continue to hold each other, Aloy kisses Nil's chest while also moving her fingers over his collarbones.

"How did you get so good at this?" She asks.

"Like any skilled hunter, I know how to approach my target," he replies.

"But how would you know, never mind. I am sure I don't want to know."

"You're so fiery Aloy. I like that." He pulls her in close to kiss on her neck for a bit then sits himself up straight. "Look, I hate to do this, but there is somewhere I need to go for a bit."

"Okay, sure. You can meet me inside the city later right?"

"The city?"

"Yeah, Avad gave me a place to stay inside Meridian. You can... stay there too... if you would like." She tries to coax him into saying yes without trying to sound too desperate.

"That sounds lovely but why would Avad just assume you would want to stay in Meridian? Or did you ask him for it?"

"Not at all. In fact I told him I needed to go my own way but he insisted that I stay close and if not then by giving me the house I would always have a place to go if needed."

"So by taking him up on his offer, does that mean you want to be closer to him?"

"It's not like that but I have to admit it is kind of nice being wanted. After living my whole life as an outcast it's strange but... I like it. Having something, someone to fight for." She gives him a half smile in her state of melancholy.

"Alright, I'll meet you there then." He gives her a kiss goodbye then quickly climbs out of the pool and grabs his gear.

She watches his butt wiggle as he walks away, while quickly slipping his gear back on. Once he is out of sight she takes the time to wash herself off in the pool before exiting it herself. Already feeling lonely without him, she decides it is best to just head back to the city right away. Maybe Erend would be there and she could catch him for a few drinks.

As she reaches for her gear she finds the silence to be broken as the loud sound of a rope-caster fills the air. Before she can get a grasp on what has happened she finds herself tided around the chest and pinned to the ground. As she tries to pull herself free another loud shot is fired, wrapping around her legs, causing her to fall to the ground. As she continues to struggle to get free she panes the area to find the culprit who has the grit to do such a thing to her.

From the shade of the trees, five men come walking towards her. Dressed in robes she can tell right away that they are the remnants of The Shadow Carja.

"We got her men! Time to get revenge on this little torch that set fire to our victory!" Hollers the leader to the others.

Aloy continues to struggle as they approach. Unable to defend herself, the leader grabs her by the hair and lifts her up from the ground, shoving his face up to hers.

"We heard your pleads and we have come to answer them," he mocks.

"What are you talking about?" Aloy spits her words at him with her face hot with furry.

"You can't deny it. You were out her giving yourself a hand weren't you? I guess all that attention you got after the battle wasn't enough. But a beautiful young woman such as yourself should never have to pleasure herself. So we're here to give your pussy what it really needs."

As he speaks, he removes his gloves and rubs his hands over her exposed breasts where the rope has bounded them tightly together.

"Keep your fucking hands off me!" She screams.

As she tries to wiggle out of the man's grasp the other men step in and hold her still. The leader then takes her breast into his mouth and begins sucking and biting her left nipple. Tears stream down Aloys face as she continues to try to fight her way free.

"Mmm, young meat is always the tastiest right guys?"

His henchmen laugh in response.

"I swear, you better kill me before you untie me because if you don't, you're all dead!"

The group continues to laugh at her.

"Take her to the rock," the leader commands.

The group lifts her up and carries her to the small bolder resting just beside the pool. They lay her over it with her stomach resting against the bolder and one guy holds her hands to the ground while another does the same to her feet. The leader approaches her from behind and forces her to raise her butt into the air. With the rope still binding her legs together mostly all he can see is the crack of her butt cheeks. Wanting to feel the soft insides of her pussy he knew that if he is to cut her free even a little bit she would try to wriggle free.

"Keep a close eye on her men. Don't let her get any ideas," he commands.

He pulls out a large blade and cuts the rope wrapped just under her butt which allows her legs to separate just enough so that he is now able to see her vaginal lips. He cuts another bit of the rope that allows her legs to open ever so slightly and her opening becomes exposed to him. Already excited he pulls his cock out from under his robes and begins pleasuring himself against her crack. The others soon copy him and pleasure themselves as they watch.

"I swear I am going to kill all of you!" Aloy screams.

She is then muffled by one of the men as they wrap a cloth around her mouth.

"Alright men, this is it! We're finally going to put this bitch in her place!"

As the leader prepares himself for entry the sound of a bow string being released splits the air. An arrow strikes him in the throat causing him to loose all function of his airway. He falls over unable to breath and writhes on the ground. The other men look over to wear the arrow was shot from to find Nil ready to fire once again.

"You boys seriously need some tutoring when it comes to courting a lady and I'm giving out free lessons."

Nil releases his grip on the arrow and sends it flying into the face of the man holding the cloth over Aloy's mouth instantly killing him. The cloth falls from her lips and she takes in a few deep breaths. The other members of The Shadow prepare themselves to fight back feeling cocky with it being still three against one. They rush him and one by one Nil continues to calmly take them out with one arrow for each member. Once they all fall to the ground he hurries over to Aloy's aid. He looks her over for a moment while she ponders why he is hesitation to cut her lose.

"Nil, what are you doing?'

"You know, I got to hand it to these guys. Seeing you in this position is a pretty big turn on. You know with all the ropes and..."

"Cute Nil, but I am not really in the mood right now."

"Of course. We'll pick this up later."

He pulls his blade from his boot and cuts her free. He then helps her to her feet. She rubs her hand over her boob feeling it's tenderness throughout her chest. As she turns to face the man who was so close to raping her she smiles as she finds him still writhing on the ground as blood spurts from the wound in his neck and his face is blue from lack of oxygen.

"Didn't count on the fact that I have allies did you?" She mocks as she looks into his eyes.

She takes the arrow into her hands and pulls it quickly free from his flesh causing the wound to become even larger allowing more blood to seep out faster. She keeps a firm eye on him as the fear in his gaze is absorbed into her until all their color fades away. Nil watches in awe a little envy that she is the one who goes to enjoy that look that he wishes he could gain from every kill. Aloy rubs her hand over her breast once again still trying to force the pain to subside. Nil notices her actions and steps in closer to comfort her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Bastard scum bit me. I've never felt anything like it. I never knew my chest could be so tender."

Nil cups her breast in his hands to massage them. She gives him a tender kiss to thank him.

"So why did you come back? I thought you had to leave."

"I did, only to bring you this."

He pulls out a necklace from his pouch. Wrapped in metal wire is a purple crystal that is tied to a string of leather.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful. Did you find this?" She takes the crystal into her palm to inspect it.

"I did, it was inside one of those ruins to the south. I paid a stitcher to have it made into a necklace for you. I wanted to have it for you sooner but then the attack happened."

She rubs the sharp edges of it against her fingers for a few moments then ties it around her neck.

"I'll wear it always, so that even when you're not around I'll still feel closer to you."

They kiss once again then Aloy hurries to dress herself. Once geared up they make their way back to the city. Hand in hand.


End file.
